Whatever It Takes
by junebride
Summary: Hermione just wants to make things better. Draco wants to let her... but can he open up enough to let her in? HGDM PLEASE read and REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

As the guests arrived to celebrate Harry Potter's coming of age, each paused at the kitchen door on their way to the court yard where the party was being held, each remembering the many many meetings that had taken place in that very room, which would never have need to be used again. Or rather, each would then think, not against Voldemort.

A lot had happened since the death of Albus Dumbledore. Harry had managed to find each hidden horcrux, including the one which had alluded him in the cave, and he had fought a deadly duel with Voldemort, finally killing the man who had hunted him for17 years.

Now the order of the phoenix were able to celebrate. Snape had received the kiss and the Death Eater's had been rounded up. There was another glimmer of sadness however, during the battles of Voldemort's last day's Minerva McGonagall had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Minerva's last words however, were the killing curse and Bellatrix died beside her. Her death was not in vein. However, Hogwarts was now without a headmaster or headmistress and it was this particular subject Hermione and Ron were discussing when Harry entered the room.

'Surprise!!!' they all cried to him. Harry beamed as he looked around the lit up court yard and saw all the Weasley's, including Percy who finally apologized to his parents, Tonks and Remus holding hands, all the member's of the order, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and other school friends. It was the first time he had had a birthday party, let alone been to one and he had a wonderful night.

But there was someone else there that night, someone invited by Arthur and Molly Weasley, someone who looked utterly depressed and chose to stay in the kitchen.

It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco's parent's had both been killed in the war by Voldemort, sensing his day's were up and knowing Draco was hiding with the member's of the order after what had happened to Dumbledore. He sat in the dank kitchen, his head buried in his hands, thinking about the loss of his confused, desperate mother, and of the death of Albus Dumbledore, a man so willing to trust Draco he had offered to hide the two of them. "If only she had taken up the offer to hide alongside", Draco thought to himself. Suddenly he was interrupted by a rapturous giggling, as Hermione and George (or was it Fred?) Weasley ran down the stairs, the Weasley boy with his hands on her hips. Seeing Draco Hermione stopped giggling and gave a look of dread. George (or was it Fred? Draco wondered) turned on his heel, calling 'catch ya' over his shoulder as he bolted up the steps.

Hermione stood looking at Draco for a moment, taking him in. His skin was so sickly pale it looked grey, and his hair could really do with a wash. He definitely looked the way he felt.

Meanwhile he observed her. Dressed in a bright red summer dress with matching heels and her curly hair pulled back to one side, with a fresh red rose tucked behind her ear, Draco desperately hoped she hadn't heard him when he suddenly drew his breath in at the sight of her.

"Granger"

"Malfoy." Hermione turned to leave.

"Leaving so soon? You seemed anxious to get down here…" Draco started.

"That was before I saw the company I'd have to keep" Hermione spat at him

"Come on Granger, we're on the same side now" Malfoy countered.

"You're forgetting Malfoy, there are no sides now. There are only houses and I do _not_ want to spend a beautiful summers night talking to a _slytherin_." Hermione started up the stairs.

"Careful Granger, messing with Weasle's big brother could be a _big_ mistake." He smirked at her.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. _Goodbye _Malfoy." And with that she left the room.

Getting to the top of the stair case Hermione had to catch her breath. Of all the people! Why did he have to be in the kitchen?! If Ron ever found out, she wouldn't know what to say.

Hermione may have been the smartest girl in her year but she was also one of the most precocious. Noone knew that of course. Except for Viktor Krum. Oh, and now Fred, she thought to herself. She hadn't meant for what happened with Fred to occur. She had just been so happy when he brought her the news of Voldemort's demise that she suddenly found herself kissing him. And now for the last week, everytime they saw each other there was always a moment they just happened to find themselves alone. "Oh well" Hermione thought "It's not like I'm sleeping with him. And Ron's had _so many_ chances. So many!.' Feeling that was a justification she rejoined the party, but left alone.

Upon her apparition home, she decided to take a relaxing bath and enjoy the quiet. Now the knew their daughter was safe, Hermione's parent's decided to take a trip to Bali. "Bali!" she thought exasperatedly. Hermione knew her parent's loved her and that she came first but she also often wondered whether she was a part of their plan, seeing as there were no siblings and they spent every waking moment together- even though their daughter was away 85 of the year! "Oh well, better than them not loving one another, or worse, being dead." With that thought she felt a slight twinge of guilt over the way she had spoken to Malfoy earlier. His parent's were dead, and she had let her years of dislike get to her at a time when even Malfoy deserved comfort. She resolved to make amends… any way she could.

The next day when she returned to number 12, Grimmauld Place, Hermione spent time helping Harry, who was still ecstatic, to clean up. The Weasley's had left that morning for a visit to France, to see Fleur's parents, and as soon as he was finished making sure everything was alright, he would be leaving too. Now they were back together, Harry and Ginny found it almost impossible to be apart for too long.

"I'll tell you what, how about I finish up here and you get going. Goodness know's what inspired you to decide to ride your broom to the Riviera!-"

"Hermione! Hours alone on my broom!!! What more could I ask for??" Harry exclaimed.

She giggled. "I know! Anyhow, I'll get this all done. It must be time's like this you wish you hadn't given Kreacher socks isn't it?"

Harry shrugged "I've always got Dobby!". Hermione slapped him playfully and with that he left and she set about putting cleaning spells on different parts of the house, where mead and such had been spilled.

The door suddenly opened, but it wasn't Harry.

"Say, Potter, have you seen my-" Draco stopped short when he saw Hermione. "Um, Granger, you seen Potter? I think he has my broomstick cleaning kit…"

"Sorry Draco. He's just left for France but do you want some help finding it?" Hermione smiled at him.

He gave her an odd look. "No thanks. I'll uh, be fine."

"Alrighty then." Hermione said brightly. "Oh, would you like to have some lunch? I was about to make something to eat."

"No, no that's fine thanks. I'll be in my room." And with that he walked out the door.

Ever since Malfoy had moved into the house under protection of the order he had felt like an insignificant being. He knew it wasn't for lack of people trying to reach out to him, but how do you deal with something like that? Parent's kidnapped, then killed, moving into St. Potter's disgusting old home, being unable to leave after the Ministry seized possession of all the Malfoy belonging's. "Oh well" he thought to himself. "At least soon I'll be back at Hogwarts and in my common room… even if there _are_ only a few of us left in Slytherin." Once he reached his room he flung himself onto the bed and started crying.

Draco Malfoy had never been a boy to cry. Mainly because he wasn't allowed to. Did people think he actually liked the whole power trip of being a Malfoy? Of being a pureblood? He _had_ to keep it up. He had to be flanked by Crabbe and Goyle at all times. Their father's followed around his father, it was the way things were.

Giving a young boy such knowledge and insight into the Dark Arts had been such a grave mistake by his father. It didn't draw him too it, it made him despise it. Which was what led to the downfall of Malfoy Sr.

Hermione decided to check Harry's ridiculously untidy bedroom for the cleaning kit and found it in there. Stopping outside Malfoy's room, she heard nothing, so deciding he must be asleep she walked straight in… to see him lying on his back writhing in pain, only he was asleep.

"Draco!!! Draco!!! … MALFOY!!! Wake up!!!" Hermione's voice became more desperate with each syllable.

He woke with a start, sitting straight up, sweat on his brow and a horrified look on his face.

"Get out! Get out!" he yelled at Hermione. She, however, just stood looking at him, remembering her promise to herself to do whatever it took to help him… whatever it took. And with that she lowered herself onto the bed, their faces so close their breathe mingled together. And without a word, she did the only thing she could. She kissed him. And he kissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco pulled back and looked into Hermione's round, chocolately eyes and saw a warmth he's never seen before in his life. She saw a softness, a distress in his that she had seen in her life- at times in her own eyes, but never in these eyes, never in the eyes she had looked at since they were 11 and only seen a coldness. She had to make it better, she just had too.

"Shhh, just go with it" she whispered to him. Another, hungrier look overtook his eyes and he kissed her back. She lay on her back, Draco laying beside her, never breaking the kiss. He moved a leg over between hers and leaning up with his left hand, his right hand began to explore her body.

He moved his hand under her shirt and slipped it inside of her bra. Cupping her breast's, he hardened against her and a soft moan escaped his mouth. He then moved his hand slowly downwards, until it was just at the top of her lacey knickers. He wiggled his fingers around a bit, feeling goose bumps raise on her body and slid his finger down, towards the hottest part of her. She lightly gasped and taking that as a signal, Draco pulled her on top of him. They kissed again, only pausing to strip off their clothing to their underwear and place a locking charm on the door, in case anyone showed up.

After about an hour like this, their cries of pleasure could be heard and as they parted from one another, Draco fell to sleep. Hermione stood up, clad only in her underwear and dressed quickly and quietly.

Once outside of Grimmauld Place she apparated home, to the emptiness her parents had left behind. She sighed as she entered the kitchen, moving about to start preparing some supper.

"_What just happened?"_ she asked herself. _"Draco Malfoy? That was the most random encounter ever… good though"_. She mused to herself as she moved to the dining table, sitting at the end of the table, eating her supper. It was a shame that things couldn't have gone further but she figured it was probably a good thing. What Draco needed now was some friendship but she new this was pretty much the way to go for now. _"Later,"_ she promised herself, _"later I'll concentrate more on a friendship of substance, for now what he needs is to forget."_

The next morning Hermione awoke to an owl tapping on her window. A Hogwarts owl. Ripping it open for some sign of notification of being head girl, she found none. Devestated she took her book list and went over it.

After showering, Hermione decided to see if Draco would like to go to London with her to buy their books. Her family was connected to the floo network and so she decided it was just as easy to pop her head in so to speak, to invite him.

Hermione found him the way he had been sitting during Harry's birthday party- head down, a sadness in his eyes. _"At least he doesn't look so tired_,_"_ she noted.

"Malfoy"

He jumped. "Granger? What are you doing here?" he drawled.

"I just wanted to know… did you get your owl?" she asked him, throwing a look of empathy? No, annoyance, at him.

"Yes I did. Why? Come to gloat about being head girl?" his look softened, though the words were harsh.

Hermione snorted. "Hardly. Obviously I'm not good enough for the new Headmaster of the school… anyway, I'm going to Diagon Alley this afternoon to buy my school things- you know, get it out of the way. Would you like to come along?"

Draco studied her face for a moment and then turned to look at his hands. And then glanced around the kitchen. He was calculating in his mind what people would say if he were to spend time in public with St. Potter's best friend. Then it dawned on him that she was the reason, the only reason, that he could sleep during the night. He felt he owed it to her to return the friendship she'd shown.

"Sure" he finally answered, glancing back towards her. "shall I meet you around noon?"

Hermione saw a smile flicker across his lips. She smiled brightly. "Sure, why don't you come to my place and we'll go from there? Perhaps stop for some lunch too?"

Draco nodded very slowly but definitely.

"See you then." And with that she was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Draco dressed quickly in dark blue baggy jeans- not too baggy that he looked lost in them, just enough so that you couldn't actually see the frailty of his body, injured from the last encounter with the Death Eaters. He threw on a button up shirt and a black sweater over that, so the cuffs of his brown shirt poked out. Gelling his hair, Draco noticed the red marks on his neck. "Granger" he mused to himself. _"The things that girl can do… the things she could do to make me forget."_

When he arrived at her house a few minutes later he was surprised. He didn't realize how nice some of the muggle homes were. Grimmauld Place was in a shabby part of London, but the Granger home was in Notting Hill, quite popular with muggle celebrities. He noticed someone walking ahead of him, up the path of the large white home, and noticing the red hair, stood aside, hiding himself in the bushes.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione surveyed herself in the long mirror on the back of her bedroom door. _"Not too bad"_ she decided. She had put on her favourite pair of jeans- blue Calvin Kleins with a straight (not skinny, no boot) leg- that was Hermione, as little fuss as possible but still managing to look fantastic. On her top half she wore a black tank top with a v-neck. Around her neck she wore a purple necklace with a large amethyst jewel at the bottom. As she finished putting the matching earrings in her ears, the door bell rang. Hermione glanced at the clock next to her bed. _"Right on time"_ she thought and with one last glance at her hair, which she had tucked around her ears to cover the marks Malfoy had left last night, ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

"Fred?" she asked shocked and her face flushed.

The Weasley twin smiled and walked in the door. "Oh, do come in" Hermione sarcastically told him.

"Sorry, Hermione. Was in the area, thought I might drop in… maybe carry on where we left off the other night?" Fred smirked. He always was the more confident of the Weasley's. _"Too much success at a young age"_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Fred, nowhere in England is 'in the area' to France! Which is where you are supposed to be? The other night, uh, yeah, I'd had a little too much mead and…" she trailed off.

Harry's party wasn't the first time she had hooked up with Fred, but right now, seeing the look in his eyes, she new she wanted it to be the last. Sure, she hadn't drank _that_ much that night but so what?

A look of confusion and anger consumed Fred's face. Pinning her against the wall he tried to kiss her.

"Fred! I don't want to spend my… time, with you anymore! Please, leave." She pushed him off of her.

He was dumbfounded. "What the fuck are you talking about? Two nights ago you're whispering in my ear all night that we should run down to the kitchen for a shag and now, we're alone in this big empty house and you want nothing? What is your problem?" He stared at her.

"Well two nights ago I was drunk and I thank my lucky stars Malfoy was in the kitchen. I definitely DO NOT want to sleep with you!" She moved towards the door, and grabbing his arm, tossed him onto the porch. "Now will you kindly leave before I have to tell your parents about this? And if I ever have the misfortune to find you on my doorstep again, I'll do more than fucking yell at you!" And with that Fred Weasley apparated.

Hermione slammed the door shut.

Malfoy, having heard it all, and having had his wand at the ready the entire time. Checked his watch until a few minutes had passed and walked to her front door. When Hermione opened the door, Draco smiled and greeted her and together they left for Diagon Alley, not knowing what changes an afternoon together would bring.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**So? Do people like it? I have a few more chapter's I've been working on before I started writing the second chapter- this took me about 2 weeks to get into this particular chapter and it hasn't gone the way I originally planned but I'm kinda happy about that. **

**Please review, it makes me more inspired to write. I've had heaps and heaps of hits on my oneshot but only like 35 in comparison on this one. **

**Let me know what you think!!! And if I should add another chapter, k. **

**Cheers, **

**Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where shall we go for lunch?" Hermione asked Draco brightly as she locked up the house.

"Your pick" Draco told her absentmindedly. He was too busy watching her, the way she moved about, so carelessly, especially after what had happened with them the day before… especially with what had just transpired with Fred Weasley.

Hermione grinned. "Okay, well lets apparate side-by-side, I'll take you somewhere that's bound to take your mind off of things."

After he agreed, they walked the length of the drive way and he place his hand on her arm and suddenly they were out the front of,

"What's McDonalds?" Draco asked with suspicion.

Hermione laughed and pushed open the door to the fast food restaurant. She ordered them both two large meals and after paying for them with what Draco assumed was muggle money, chose a seat towards the back of the restaurant. They both slid into the booth.

He'd been silent until now but after they sat down and he watch Hermione hungrily eat her burger, Draco burst into laughter.

"What?" Hermione demanded of him, her mouth still with food in it.

"This" he motioned around the restaurant. "Only you would bring to a place like this."

The laughed together and began to eat their meals in silence. Afterwards Hermione led him through a door to what he assumed was a playing area for children. She confirmed it was and then led him to the slide. She muttered a spell and all the parents came out, gathering their children, suddenly remembering places they had to be.

Once the final screaming, angry child was gone, Hermione took Draco's hand and led him up the stairs. She sat on the slide and commanded him to put his arms around her.

"Now push off" she said and together they slid to the bottom of the slide, only she misjudged the distance and they both fell to the sandy ground laughing together. It took an hour for Draco to tire of the slide in the play ground. As they left and started towards the Leaky Cauldron, he grabbed Hermione towards an alleyway.

"If you ever tell anyone how fun that was…" He started in a threatening tone but then looked at her eyes. No fear was in them, just… lust?

Hermione threw caution to the wind… books could wait another day, she decided. And so yet again, she kissed Draco Malfoy.

They were back at her place in a matter of seconds and in her bedroom within a minute.

Hermione laid back on the bed, and looked up at Draco. He hesitated, only for a moment, before moving onto her. She reached her hands around him and slid them down his pants. He swept her hair out of her face and looked into her beautiful eyes. She realized that there was an absolute innocence about him, which would need to be addressed, but not just yet, for now they would make out, she would go down on him perhaps, whatever it took to give him sleep. And later, perhaps they could talk.

………………………………………………………………

Hermione stepped out of the shower and muttered a drying spell on herself. She summoned some clothing and underwear towards herself in the bathroom so as not to wake Draco and dressed quickly. She slipped down to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

Later in the evening, he sauntered down the staircase. She watched him walk, hair disheveled, mussed up clothing and yet… looking completely awake. He joined her a moment later with his own coffee and they sat in silence a few minutes.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?" he answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you a virgin?" Hermione figured she might as well just come out and ask him.

He choked on his coffee. "Shit" Hermione muttered and fetched him a glass of water. He took it from her and shot her a filthy glare, the type she was used to from school. She shot one straight back at him and a moment later they were both in fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"Its's okay… just, not the type of thing the Slytherin Sex god is used to being asked" he laughed jovially.

"But, are you?" Hermione pressed.

"Fuck's sake Granger. What's it to you?"

"I just wondered…" she trailed off.

"Well don't. I didn't earn the name by knitting with all the girls did I?" he spat at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm really embar… oh just forget about it." And with that he walked out the front door.

Hermione ran after him. "Draco! Draco! MALFOY!!!"

He turned around, giving her a chance to catch up. "What?"

"Um…I'm sorry?" she said, more of a question than a statement.

Draco stood and looked at her a moment before taking her into his arms and kissing her. "Please, Hermione, help me…" he muttered into her mouth.

Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to make it better.

……………………………………………..

Later that night Draco asked if he could stay and Hermione showed him to the guest room. He settled quickly, satisfied from their day together and fell into a deep sleep, for the first time in months, he slept the night through, he awoke the next morning with a calmness he had never known.

Quietly, Draco slid out of the house and back to Grimmauld Place, where he stayed, until the day came to board the Hogwarts Express.

**Okay so it's a shorter chapter this time but its more of a filler. The longer I go with this story the more I want to write about it, the more in depth I want to go, not just with these two but with other characters running amuck in my head. I'm only going to continue it full on and in depth if people want me to though, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, otherwise I don't know if I'll stick to it. I'm getting married in 2 months and am very busy, so I'll only bother if people really want me to. **

**Cheers,**

**Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

After an uneventful train ride on the first day back, the entire school ushered into the Great Hall, having no idea what to expect.

There were murmurs of who would have taken over McGonogall, who would have taken over the role of Deputy Headmistress? The student's did not have to wait long to find out, but they were shocked by who stood to great the school.

Remus Lupin.

"Welcome, student's old and new. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Sadly this will be a different year to the many, many other's that have passed but this does not mean that the changes will bring more sadness.

After the war the school council, the ministry of magic and the international confederation of wizards gathered to discuss what would happen to the school. Shocking as it may be for you all, I am once again to be known as Professor Lupin. Please, do not concern yourselves deeply over this appointment. You have nothing to fear from me, as I had hoped to prove when I first taught here several year's ago.

A newer version of the Wolfsbane Potion has recently been approved and it relieve's me of my 'little problem' for 5 years at a time. You need not worry. I am sure that your parent's will do that for you."

There was a murmur and laughter in agreement to him.

Hermione looked from her seat at the Gryffindor table over to the Slytherin table. She gasped, Malfoy, Blaise Zambini and Millicent Bulstrode were the only one's of their year group remaining. The table had diminished in number's by an astonishing amount. Draco sat apart from the rest of the group, seemingly by choice, his grey coloured face staring into his lap. Hermione felt the familiar touch of sympathy for him. "No." she told herself. "He needs to ask for help, I can't just keep being there for him." She looked back to Lupin who was continuing his speech.

"As you well know, the numbers in the entire school have dropped and the school council decided that it is time to form new houses, without the divisions that have separated us for centuries." Quiet fell amongst the student's as Lupin looked over them all and continued. "The new 'houses' will be named after those who fought for this school, fought for its student's, and dedicated their entire lives to making Hogwarts a safe place for every person here. Without further ado, the new house names are;

Dumbledore-" there was a thunderous applause. Hermione looked to Draco and he had not moved but she could swear he lowered his head even more.

"McGonogall" Another applause followed.

"Shacklebot" Not all of the students knew why they were applauding, but they did so anyway. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew they were clapping for one of the bravest Auror's they had ever met.

"And…"

"Phoenix, named for the Order which was formed to fight to forces of He Who Must Not Be Named and the Death Eaters. Now, one by one your names will be called and your houses allocated by the sorting hat. Do not question these decisions, the hat know's what it is doing."

One by one the student's went up, as nervous as the last time they did so, their first night at Hogwarts.

Hermione's friend's, along with Draco surprisingly enough, were instantly placed in Dumbledore, which was not a shock. Not that all Gryffindor's were in the same house. Some went to each house, they, Neville and Lavender Brown were in Dumbledore.

Eventually, Hermione and Harry were the only two remaining student's. Everyone had noticed this and Lupin stepped once again to the podium.

"As you can see, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have been appointed Head Girl and Head Boy. They will be of no house and will be shouldering a great deal of responsibility this year. To help them, it has been decided that each house will also have two 'team leaders' who will liaise with Miss Granger and Mr Potter throughout the year on important topics and some fun ones too, such as social celebrations. It is also the responsibility of the hat to choose the people to be team leaders. Over the next month, candidates may submit themselves to our Deputy Headmistress and also to their heads of houses and at Halloween the hat will announce the candidates." Lupin paused. Then as if reading everyone's minds he announced "Our Deputy Headmistress will be Professor Sprout."

Another pause.

"Professor Tonks will be taking the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor, she has much experience, following her years as an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She will also be the head of phoenix house."

He continued on with the names of the other heads and then the feast continued. Neither Hermione or Harry had needed to move since the announcement.

Hermione noticed Draco standing, watching her, but as their eyes made contact he looked away.

In fact Draco seemed even more depressed than he had the night of Harry's party.

Hermione decided that maybe if she spoke to him, he would open up, just a little, and let her in. She just wanted him happy.

So Hermione waited for Draco outside of the Great Hall, assuring Professor Lupin she knew the way to the heads room.

She then waited until Draco had finally walked past before she followed him to the Dumbledore common room, which by now was deserted.

She let him reach his new dormitory first before she got to the portrait and entered (being head girl had its advantages!). He was nowhere in sight. Hermione sighed. This was going to be hard. She scarcely noticed her surroundings and wandered up the staircase. Seeing the room he had just closed the door to, she entered.

Hermione crept into the room, looking around and seeing all but one beds curtains drawn.

Draco's bed.

She waited for him to come out from the bathroom and when he saw her, she put a finger to her lips. He didn't quite smile but his face showed comfort and he fell asleep fast, beside her.

He awoke with a start. A small ray of sunlight gleamed through the window and he looked at his watch. 5:00am. He snorted. Ironic he should wake up at such a time on the first day of classes.

Then he remembered. Hermione Granger was in his bed.

Hermione was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, but looked so peaceful. Draco smirked slightly at the sight of it. He gently shook her. She opened one eye and looked at him.

"Granger?"

"mmmmm?"

"Before you need to leave, stay with me a minute, its dead early and uh, I'm bored." He lied, suddenly realising how desperate he must look.

"Mmmm." She agreed. He sat on the end of the bed, on the verge of tears. Hermione lay there for a moment, debating over what she should do. In the end her heart (not to mention her physical desires) won out and she sat up slowly. She pulled her singlet off and sat looking at Draco who was starting out of the window. He turned to face her and seeing her naked body he lunged at her.

Afterwards Hermione dressed quickly, while Draco was laying contentedly, a half smile on his face.

"Feel better?" She asked quietly.

"Much" he agreed.

"Mal… Draco I need to make sure you realise I just want to help you, don't you? There is nothing else to this, you agree?" Hermione fidgeted with her robes as she said this.

He stood up, his tall stature towering over Hermione. "Of course, Granger. I'll try not to make it too much of a habit either." And with that he walked out of the room.

She paused a moment and then followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The six weeks that ensued were dreadfully busy for Hermione and Harry. They had only one night before the team leaders would be selected and found they were spending a great deal of time helping the Heads of House decide the best way to tackle this new approach.

It was after their final planning session that Hermione and Harry both wearily made their way up the stairs leading to their common room, in comfortable silence.

Entering the room, Hermione sat down at her desk and surveyed the pile of books in front of her. "How are we going to get through all this Harry?" she sighed.

He gave her a lopsided smile, and settling in an armchair, Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is there better be some time for us after tomorrow- not only am I behind in all of my schoolwork but Ginny is constantly on my back about not spending enough time with her, I've missed three quidditch practices in a row and last night I had two hours sleep."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. And I know I should be working on my arithmancy assignment right now but quite frankly I can't think of anything better to do than to sleep."

"So sleep" Harry offered the suggestion playfully.

Hermione stood, stretched and moved over to the couch in front of the fire. "I think I might just sit here for just one minute and then get onto my work." And with that she promptly fell asleep. After ten minutes of watching her rest, Harry conjured a blanket and put it over Hermione. "Night Mione" he whispered and kissed her forehead. He stood there a few minutes longer and then went into his own room.

When Hermione woke up in the morning, it was to the sounds of a frazzled Harry rushing around the common room. She groaned when she realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch and obviously woken up late for classes.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Guess we were both tired cos we've overslept something chronic- only 20 minutes till Defence begins and I've gotta spend all of that time assuring Ginny of my love- see ya later okay?" and with that rushed question, Harry left the common room.

Hermione got ready quickly and actually reached class 5 minutes early. She was the second one in the room, the first being Draco. They nervously smiled at one another as Hermione took her usual seat in the front of the room. She noted with regret that his face was that same grey it had been 6 weeks before when they had last spent time together.

As she waited for 'Professor' Tonks to enter the room Hermione let her thoughts travel to the last time she and Draco had been together. Neither of them had made any effort towards each other in the time since he had left the bedroom that morning and Hermione felt bad thinking it but the whole Draco project had pretty much fallen out of her mind. She only had a _thousand_ things on her plate after all.

Still she felt bad, and as Harry and Ron entered the room, she turned to Draco and flashed him a brilliant smile. He replied with a grimace and she turned back to face her friends.

"All right Ron?" she greeted her friend.

"All right. How you doing?" he replied, and she launched into a pained explanation of the meeting she and Harry had attended the night before, with Harry interceding every so often.

At lunch time Hermione sat at the Dumbledore table with Ginny, Harry and Ron and chatted about the Halloween celebrations for that night.

"Personally I'm just happy to be able to spend some time with Mr Absent here" Ginny laughed and put her arm around Harry's neck and as she lent in to kiss him Hermione noticed him pull slightly away and laugh, and then change the subject, a look of fury briefly crossing his eyes.

_Trouble in paradise_, Hermione smirked to herself, immediately admonishing herself as soon as the thought was processed. To distract her mind she looked around the table and noticed Draco was missing. _I have to make an effort to catch up with him- tonight is the perfect opportunity_, she decided.

…………………….

That night Hermione and Harry stood at the front of the Great Hall, alongside Professor Sprout who had just finished announcing the team leaders for the school- Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan were selected for Shackelbolt, Padma Patil and Dean Thomas for Pheonix, Susan Bones and Blaise Zambini for McGonagall and Lavender Brown and Ron for Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Ron!" Hermione screeched as she ran towards him for a hug as soon as Professor Sprout had shook his hand. He grinned sheepishly and whispered in Hermione's ear-

"I guilt tripped the hat!" and with a snort of laughter turned to Harry who shook his hand excitedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really Ron!" she said and turned away from him. As she looked out over the crowd of Hogwarts students she saw Draco there. He was sitting next to Millicent Bulstrode who was talking a mile a minute, Draco nodding every so often. She was a little surprised to see him there after his absence at lunch but resolved to 'forge ahead' with her plan for the night.

After the feast, the real celebrations began. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way to the Head's common room, a group of team leaders and their friends following, some whispering about how _Hermione Granger_ was letting a party happen in her common room, others about the surprise selection of Blaise Zambini 'son of a Death Eater' as team leader.

Upon hearing this, and having reached the common room portrait, Hermione halted.

"Now look here! We are a new Hogwarts. We will never forget our history but as far as 'Son's of Death Eater's' and former house allocations goes, history remains in the past! If you truly accept your role of team leader, and your status as the friends of team leaders, as well as being seventh years, you'll all" there was silence and Hermione's breath hitched as she noticed Draco join Blaise at the back of the group. "…you'll all shut the fuck up and have a good time!" she finished with a flush and with that, Harry led the group into the common room.

……………………

The party had been going for about two hours when Hermione made her way over to Draco, who was sitting on her desk, looking through a text book.

"Hey" she greeted, handing him a cup of butterbeer.

"Hey."

"So how have you been?" she asked quietly, sitting next to him on the desk.

He contemplated his answer while taking a long drink. "Its weird you know. I'm back at the place I found more of a home than anywhere else I had ever stayed and yet I feel so empty. I can't quite figure out what to feel, all I know is that I can't feel anything. I can't show anything I can't be … me. There's still this air hanging around me. People whisper loud enough for me to hear that the reason I've been so quiet is because I'm sad I never got to participate as a death eater… people say the most horrible things. And you know what? I can't even get angry at the Granger, I can't find it in me to feel anything, I just … can't"

"Draco it will take time! You've had a lot happen in the past few months that most people never have to deal with. Perhaps you should see someone about it-"

"No." he stated firmly.

Hermione smiled, "well if your not in the mood to talk, maybe I could take you on a tour of the heads rooms?" she slyly suggested.

Draco nodded and Hermione stood, walking to her room, not long after that, he watched to make sure noone was looking and followed.

Hermione sucked in a breath of air as she watched him shut the door. Feeling bold she walked up to him and pulled off his robes, which revealed a plain black t-shirt and jeans underneath. Hermione smiled and Draco leaned in to kiss her.

Yet again something unknown stopped them from having sex that night but they still gave into the pleasures they were offered. Hermione noted with satisfaction that Draco's skin looked far less grey as he stood to leave. Not wanting to part on awkward terms again she stood, pulling her dress back over her head and embraced him. It was a short embrace but Draco relished in the warmth.

"Thanks" he said and left the room.

By the time Hermione came down most of the other students, including Draco and Blaise had left. There were a few former Gryffindor's gathered in the room, including Ginny who watch clutching Harry's arm and resting against him.

"Ginny, just go to bed" Harry told her.

"No Harry I want to stay with you." Ginny murmured.

Hermione caught Harry's eye and announced loudly, "okay everyone, time to go, both the heads are exhausted and its way past curfew. That includes you Ginny".

Ginny shot Hermione a filthy look as she passed her at the portrait. "Ginny," Hermione touched her arm "I'm sorry but we can't afford to get caught with people staying here" she explained. Ginny nodded and made her way out, the last to leave.

"Harry? What's going on there?" Hermione queried her best friend. Harry was waving his wand around tidying up the room.

"Nothing, she just, gets a bit much for me sometimes" he softly replied and his eyes made contact with Hermione's. After a moment he broke the look and made his way up the stairs murmuring a good night.

_Now that's odd_ Hermione thought to herself _I could swear Harry Potter and I just had a moment_.


End file.
